


Sink Your Teeth In (To The People You Depend On)

by missingnowrites



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Babysitting, Clever Girls, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Darcy-centric, F/M, Jurassic World-centric, Raptor Parent Owen Grady, Raptor Squad (Jurassic Park) Lives, Raptor Training (Jurassic Park), S.H.I.E.L.D. being shady, Shapeshifting, Updates Sporadically, because Loki, velociraptor!Darcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnowrites/pseuds/missingnowrites
Summary: Darcy always wanted to visit Jurassic World. She didn't expect to go as one of the attractions, though. Thanks, Loki.AKA Darcy is turned into a velociraptor and Jurassic Workld makes a deal with SHIELD.





	Sink Your Teeth In (To The People You Depend On)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be updated this as sporadically as I'm writing it. Considered finishing it first, but felt like sharing this self-indulgent bit of crackfic :D
> 
> Title from "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" by Set It Off

Jane watched from behind the one-way mirror as Darcy lifted her head, making a confused noise. She tried to sit up but lost her balance, crashing back to the concrete floor with an annoyed squawk, embarrassment obvious in the curve of her neck. Jane dug her nails into the sleeves of her sweater, crossing her arms to hide her agitation. Most everyone was distracted watching the dinosaur wake up, but she knew there were curious eyes on her as well.

“I’d really feel better if I was in there with her,” Jane muttered, watching as Darcy tried to shake of the effects of the drugs.

“It would be impossible to guarantee your safety,” Dr. Wu murmured, his tone apologetic. His gaze was rapt on Darcy, however, eagerness in his eyes. Jane shivered and hugged herself closer.

“Darcy wouldn’t hurt me.” Jane knew she sounded like a petulant five year old, but it was true, and she didn’t like watching her friend wake up alone and confused and gaped over like some sort of _zoo exhibit_.

She didn’t like any of this.

A scoff on Wu’s other side had her turn away from the display, to meet the derisive look from the raptor handler. Because that was a thing here. They were raising baby velociraptors on this island, and as their handler Grady was considered the foremost expert in raptor behaviour.

“_Darcy_ is a wild animal with impaired senses from the sedative, waking up in unfamiliar surroundings,” Grady pointed out, and his tone was condescending enough she wanted to punch him. Jane dug her nails in harder until she could feel them through her sleeves. “Whatever your usual relationship-” And he made it clear what he thought of her supposed ‘friendship’ with a velociraptor. “-she will be on the defensive. Predators are dangerous, especially raptors.”

Jane bit her tongue. She couldn’t yell at him. Couldn’t tell him of _course_ Darcy wouldn’t hurt her. Darcy was her _best friend_, not a wild beast - even if she looked like one right now. Darcy was as human as any of them.

But that was classified information, and for Darcy’s safety she couldn’t share it with any of these people.

Her gaze was drawn to the man standing next to and slightly behind Grady, watching her instead of the raptor. His hungry stare made her shiver. From what she could gather, Husky- Honkski- whatever his name was, he was looking to turn raptors into killing machines for the military. And the easy way she interacted with Darcy, how Darcy seemed to listen to her had caught his attention.

At least that’s what Pepper’s briefing said, the summary of Tony’s hacking trip through S.H.I.E.L.D.’s files. She hadn’t had much of a chance to read the full report, not if she wanted to be there for Darcy when she woke up, but she’d skimmed it. The picture it painted wasn’t pretty.

“I just want to talk to her,” Jane pleaded, turning to look at Claire Dearing. The operations manager was watching a safe distance away from the fortified glass. “She doesn’t know what’s happening, and I don’t want her to hurt herself.”

“It’s too dangerous to go inside.” Ms. Dearing gave her an uncomfortable look before turning towards Dr. Wu. “Are there speakers in the pen?”

“There should be, yes.” Dr. Wu glanced at Jane, before his gaze was drawn back to the raptor slowly standing up. “You can access them through the control room.”

“Then, if you’d like Dr. Foster, perhaps…?” Ms. Dearing smiled half-heartedly.

“Anything,” Jane pleaded again, not caring how desperate it made her look. Darcy didn’t know what happened, taken by surprise as they were - for all she knew, the Seven Rings or General Ross had kidnapped her. There was no way for Jane to tell her what was going on, not without giving these people the information as well, but… If she wanted access at some point, she needed to prove that Darcy would stay calm.

“This way.” Ms. Dearing led her to the control room, clearly relieved to be away from the observatorium. Afraid of raptors, maybe? Past experience?

Jane didn’t care, hurrying half a step ahead.

Darcy needed her. The rest she could figure out later.

* * *

Darcy woke up with the worst hangover of her life.

Groggy, she tried to sit up, flopping back down when her arms came short. Blearily, she opened her eyes, squinting down at her arms and… claws. Right. She’d been turned into a raptor two weeks ago. Fuck Loki with a harpoon, or something.

Darcy dropped her head back down with a groan. That… kinda excluded a late night party from the list of reasons for the pounding headache behind her eyes, though. Jane was very adamant about not trying alcohol on her new digestive system in case it might kill her, and scared even Tony into compliance when he tried to smuggle her a beer. Damn.

Snippets of memories floated to the forefront of her consciousness. Shouting, Jane demanding an explanation, gunshots - darts with pink feathers sticking out between her plumage. Tranquilizers? Might explain the headache.

Darcy’s head snapped up. Jane! Was she okay? Did whoever took her take Jane as well?

She lifted her head and flared her nostrils. Everything around her smelled… fake. Sterile, disinfected. Chlorophyll in the filtered air, too clinical to be natural and not full of the pollutants she’d gotten used to. No longer in New York, then. Darcy opened her eyes again and waited for them to focus. Grass and earth, and further in the distance trees. But also… white concrete walls.

A cage? Bigger than a cage, but even a warehouse could be a cage if it was locked.

Darcy scrambled up, swaying on shaky legs as her tail flopped around. It felt numb, closer to the injection point. Darcy grumbled to herself because who shot a lady in the ass?! Her tail not quite under control, she swung her head around. The room was… not quite warehouse size but close, with grassy earth, small trees and bushes a bit further in. Darcy herself woke up on the border of concrete and grass. The path of concrete led to a metal fence with a touchscreen panel next to it. A door?

She shook herself, tested her tail. It still reacted sluggish but the numbness was fading fast. Not good enough to run, but good enough to look for a possible escape route.

The panel turned out to be a tablet-shaped control device. Likely how they opened the door - or gate judging by the length of it. Big enough to drive a slim truck through, for sure. Perhaps how they transported her in here? The touchscreen glowed blue, with a faint grey logo in the background she had never seen before. Definitely not Hydra then, those idiots always ended up branding everything they did. Not A.I.M. either, the tech looked to old for them.

She nosed at the screen and something popped up, light blue shape of a human hand. Handprint scanner, then? Darcy huffed, curling her claws. The warm breath caused the touchscreen to fog over, before clearing up. New text appeared across the palm, _Access Denied_.

Yeah, Darcy figured.

Just then the speakers crackled, and Darcy flinched, crouching down instinctively in a defensive position. The electric crack hurt her sensitive hearing. Darcy bared her teeth in a snarl in case whoever caught her was watching.

“Darcy?”

Darcy stopped, letting the low rumble settle in her chest, and blinked. “Jane?”

The word came out as a weird squeaky chitter, but Jane had learned to recognize this call for what it was since Darcy got magicked into a dinosaur. God, what even was her life.

“I’m here, Darcy. I’m fine, I’m alright.” Another crackle, and Darcy backed away from the gate, finding a nice soft patch of earth further away from the damn speakers. Because _ouch_. Like scratching nails over the chalkboard. “You’re fine, too. More or less. I mean-”

At that Jane’s voice cut out, and Darcy could feel her feathers raise at the back of her neck. Were the kidnappers forcing her to talk? To try and make Darcy compliant?

“So, uh, clearly you’ve been relocated. We’re at Jurassic World.”

Wait. What? Jurassic World, as in the theme park that opened like, a couple months ago? The one Jane refused to go visit because _I have work to do, Darcy_ despite how friggin’ cool it’d be to go see real life dinosaurs? Really, Jane?

Well, Darcy was a dinosaur now, she supposed. Until Bruce or Tony or whoever else they brought in found a way to fix it. Darcy’s bet was on Thor, the big guy was smarter than everyone gave him credit for. Besides, magic juju.

“Yeah, I know. Uh, Shield talked with management here - they’re raising baby raptors, I think they want to introduce you to them.”

More crackling, and Darcy tilted her head thoughtfully. Clearly there were some things Jane was hiding, but Darcy doubted it was from her - she let Darcy deal with all the paperwork and communication with S.H.I.E.L.D. usually, she didn’t care how classified it was. She trusted Darcy. So. She must be hiding it from someone else, presumably the Jurassic World staff. Considering that technically Darcy was a human with human rights… yeah, something was fishy.

Not that S.H.I.E.L.D. seemed to care about laws all that much if it benefited them. Since Darcy didn’t look particularly human at the moment… yeah.Still, Fury tried to play nice with the Avengers, and this? Not so nice. Not nice at all.

Either way, Darcy huffed and dropped onto the ground, folding her legs underneath her, ready to spring up if necessary. Her, raising baby raptors? Not on her watch. She was a scientists wrangler and kickass astrophysicist assistant, not a babysitter!

“They’re hoping you teach them about how to be a raptor, I think. And to be nice to humans, since we get along?” Jane sounded hesitant, and Darcy perked up, tail swishing. That was a clue, she was sure. “So, uh, yeah. Sorry, I think you’re stuck here for a while. I, uh, I’ll come say goodbye, if they let me in there. Safety first and all that.”

Darcy snorted because yeah. Jane couldn’t care less for safety if there was something she wanted. Exhibit A: the storm in Puente Antigo. Exhibit B: dating Thor. Exhibit C-

“Oh, Ms. Dearing says I might enter with their raptor trainer when he introduces himself to you - make sure you know he’s friendly and all.” Jane paused, sounding strained as she continued. “Please don’t bite him, we’re trying to make a good impression here. Alright, Darcy?”

Resettling her feathers seemed much more important than making promises she didn’t know she would keep. Darcy figured, whatever was really going on, once they let Jane visit her she could tell Darcy everything. Besides, it was easier to escape the two of them if they were together.

“Darcy. Darcy, are you listening? Hey!”

***

It took ages for something to happen. Darcy had explored her cage thoroughly once the sedative wore off and found all the hidden cameras. She’d given the closest one a disbelieving stare when they let a live goat in. Were they expecting her to _kill_ her own food? The poor thing panicked the moment it saw her, running bleating all over the enclosure. It tickled her instincts, and she _was_ quite hungry. Still, she kept staring at the camera for half an hour because she had _standards_, dammit!

In the end, hunger won, and Darcy put the poor thing out of its misery.

To her own surprise, fresh goat tasted _great_. Her jaws had no trouble snapping bones and the meat tore off under her teeth like rice paper. It was nothing compared to the rare steaks Steve had cooked her, no. To her rising horror Darcy realized that she preferred this. The human in her balked at the thought because fuck, that was an animal and she’d just _killed_ it. That part of her was gagging, trying to throw up.

The raptor in her gobbled up dead goat until she was full.

Once sated and cleaned up, the humans seemed to judge it safe enough for Jane to enter. Or perhaps they had enough of her constant pestering and finally gave in. Darcy’s lip curled up in amusement, seeing it play out in her mind. Jane was awesome like that.

A siren blared, and Darcy winced, head snapping up to figure out what was going on. Then the gate rattled, slowly pulling open, giving way to two human shapes. Darcy scrambled up despite her full stomach, shaking off the cobwebs of eating-induced laziness. She would recognize the tiny woman in front any time.

“Jane!” she called out in excitement and started running.

“Darcy!” Jane called back, her voice full of relief, exhaustion, and old annoyance.

“Uh oh,” the man behind her said as Darcy charged, crossing the distance as fast as she could. “Ms. Foster, we need to back up slowly, no sudden moves.”

He took her arm but Jane shook him off, the sharp tang of irritation wafting off her.

“It’s _Dr_. Foster, Mr. Grady,” she snapped, and Darcy barked her agreement, chittering in amusement when his scent spiked. _Fear_, he read, and that was less funny, but useful if they had to escape. Jane ran forward to meet her, smiling. “Darce!”

Darcy skittered to a stop in front of her, claws screeching over concrete, and headbutted her stomach in greeting. The force of it pushed the air out of Jane’s lungs, and she complained with a muttered _Darcy!_ but reached up to scratch her nails over Darcy’s eye ridges.

God, it was good to see her. Darcy inhaled her sense deeply.

“They want to train raptors for the military,” Jane whispered, lips barely moving, trusting Darcy’s sensitive hearing to pick up the words. “Shield signed a contract - Tony’s throwing money and lawyers at it.”

Fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. It had to be difficult to prove ownership of Darcy without having to explain her existence. Especially since Jurassic World was the only known recreator of dinosaurs. The legal battle alone would take _months_, even with Tony throwing his weight around. Darcy rumbled her frustration.

“I know,” Jane said, grimace clear in her voice. “They want you to teach the other raptors here to obey commands, but they’re not allowed to sent you into a combat zone as per contract.”

The man who had watched their interaction warily was stepping closer, into hearing range. Darcy chirped a warning, and Jane fell silent. Together they looked up at the man, who stopped under their scrutiny.

“Darcy, this is Owen Grady, the local raptor handler.”

Jane sounded strained. Darcy cocked her head, looking him over. Her feathers perked up in very clear interest because _damn_. The man was a _hunk_. Tall, with a tight t-shirt showing off his muscles. He was no Thor or Steve, but he was _hot_. She chittered appreciatively.

“Darcy. Darcy, no.” Jane groaned in embarrassment, having caught on to the display.

“Easy there, Darcy. Easy, girl,” Owen murmured soothingly, holding out his palms for her to see. Darcy swayed her head, looking at them. They looked like good, strong hands. If she were human right now, Darcy thought, she would climb this man like a tree. Instead she stretched her long neck, bumping his fist and catching a good whiff of his musky scent. Hmm.

“_Darcy_,” Jane hissed warningly.

“Oh.” Owen blinked in surprise. Slowly, carefully he unfurled his fist and reached out, watching her closely. Darcy chirped and leaned into his touch, letting him scratch at the base of her feathers. “Oh! You’re a good girl aren’t you? Yes, you are!”

Darcy rumbled contently, her feathers smoothing down. She gave Jane a smug look as if to say _See? I too can play nice!_ Especially if nice got her close to this _specimen_ of a human.

“Oh my God, Darcy! I can’t believe you.”

She had no clue why Jane sounded so exasperated. Darcy was a Good Girl, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Concrit very welcome! Also if you have any ideas or wishes of what you'd like to see, hmu, I don't really have a set plot outside the ending at this point. Might end up incorporating them if it fits :D


End file.
